Don't Call Me Buns
by Buns
Summary: When Usagi gets sick of Mamoru "breaking up/making up" faze, she breaks up with him and, with her freinds, goes to America to take a break. They're gonna have a little adventure along the way...


Hi everyone! Please read and review, tell me what you think. My self-esteem is not very high (^^6), but high enough to take flames and criticism. *sniffz* So if you have to, go ahead and flame me... *snifflez*  
Umm, I'm using manga terms, so Usagi/Serena=Bunny/Buns/Usako. And this is when Usagi is in Juuban High, okay? She's atleast somewhat more mature, so that should explain if she sounds a bit OOC to you.  
  
Disclaimer: BSSM characters are copyright (c) 1994 by Naoko-sama and Kodansha.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Goodbye, Mamoru  
  
"No. Don't call me Buns, Mamoru-san." Mamoru winced. "That was just ONE too many times. Or should I say three?" Bunny's word hurt Mamoru, every single spiteful sound out of her mouth hurt like hell.  
  
"Buns-" Mamoru leapt forward and kissed Bunny in a full liplock.  
  
"Mmm-" Bunny struggled against his large, masculine body and finally broke free. "I don't care. I don't care if you had dreams, if you just wanted to keep me safe. I don't think that that's a good reason. I didn't care, I told you. I said, 'I don't care if I'm going to be hurt, I just want to be with you!'" Bunny glared angrily at Mamoru. "And I begged you. 'This is for your own good,' you said. Well I didn't care. And now, after the third time, I'm sick of it. I've been dumped because of this too many times, and I don't wanna put up with this. I used not to be emotionally strong enough to take it, or to live without you. Now I am. To do both, but don't think that just because I'm emotionally strong enough means that I'm not hurt or I like it.  
  
"And I've been dumped like this soo many times that I can tell, Mamoru. It's in your eyes. You had another dream, right? And lemme guess. You just wanna keep me safe because I am the future Queen of Earth and the Universe, right?"  
  
"Buns-" Mamoru started again.  
  
"NO!" Bunny slapped her hand across his face. "Don't. Touch. Me. That was a *great* show, Mamoru-san. And now you're going to dump me and say, 'Oh, it's for your own good, it's nothing personal.'"  
  
Mamoru held his hand to his cheek that was red and hot. He slowly pulled his hand down, feeling something warm and wet and thicker than water against his hand. Staring in amazement at his open hand with a streak of blood on it, he realised. She's right.  
  
Bunny stared at her own nail crimson with blood. Oops, she thought grimly.  
  
"And." Bunny continued, in a *somewhat* softer voice, "Don't gimme any crap. I'm tired, Mamoru-sama," she got more and more formal, "tired of this shit that you give me.  
  
"So don't chase me, I'm leaving you." And with that, Bunny spun on her heel and walked away briskly. "Guys." she tapped on her watch as she walked. "Guys."  
  
"Ami here, Bunny, how are you?"  
  
"Mako here, hey Bun!"  
  
"Minako-chan here, what's up?"  
  
"Rei over here, whaddaya want, Bunny?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Well?" Bunny could hear Rei tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Bunny sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Mamoru and I broke up."  
  
"Nothing new." Rei filed her fingernails as she talked. "Lemme guess, a DREAM."  
  
"Yeah. So I have a relative who lives in the States. And she's always said that you were welcome anytime with me, you know, to visit and stay for a while. And honestly, we could use a little break. We'd be back in a moon beam to fight if there were any youmas, please can we go? Because frankly, I can't put up with Mamoru-sama like this non-stop." Bunny explained.  
  
"Well, I'd love to go to the States," Makoto started slowly.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be SO cool!" Minako's voice was quickly starting to rise in pitch and volume.  
  
"I could look at some of the colleges I'm considering," Ami agreed, and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, I guess we could, it WOULD be fun, plus a much needed vacation," Rei furrowed her eyebrows. "But I don't see... You? Put up with Mamoru-san? You calling him Mamoru-sama? I didn't get that."  
  
"He was trying to-" Bunny started.  
  
"We KNOW that," Minako complained.  
  
"Okay, then, I'm sick of it, guys. He's always breaking up, always making up, and I'm just...sick of it." Bunny closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay. I'll buy the tickets, but everyone better pay me back. Mako out."  
  
"Bun, can I go over and help you pack?" Minako offered.  
  
"Umm, okay, but I don't know if I'm the best of company right now." Usagi replied.  
  
"'Kay, I'll meet you there. Everyone else, start packin'. V-Babe out."  
  
"I've gotta finish my chores but then I'll start packing. Mars out."  
  
"I guess I'll finish my homework," Ami started.  
  
"AMES!" Bunny whined.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ami giggled. "I'll pack, then finish my homework. I'm outtie."  
  
"Bye, you guys," Bunny whispered, "Thank you." By now, Bunny had already reached home and pulled open the door. She got in and slammed the door, sliding to the floor while leaning against it. 


End file.
